Fairy Law
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Edward Newgate was Makarov Dreyar and Makarov Dreyar was Edward Newgate. They were one and the same, it's just a shame that this startling revelation did not occur sooner. ***Spoilers for Marineford and references to Alvarez Empire****


Yo, so i know im supposed to be working on Carnate Thingy but seriously, this just came to mind, I mean Whitebeard and Makarov are both voiced by the same person and they are very similar, anyways, this is just another way for me to vent about my POOR POOR ACE AND LUFFY. ok, done, enjoy mes amis.

Fairy tail vs one piece

His sons, his children, they were falling all around Whitebeard, most were not moving but others writhed in the agony that allowed him to understand that the bullets and swords they had been subjected to had either missed something vital, or had hit something painful that was not essential. Even those who were not his children but rather his allies were dying, dying like there was no tomorrow (there was no tomorrow), most were still attacking with twice as much vigour now that they knew they could all go home.

Edward Newgate attacked as many of those Marine bastards as he could, he would not allow them to place his children in danger any longer. Fists made of tremors quaked the very earth they stood on, others were imbued into his blade which slashed at the bastards who had taken flight to attack him.

And then there was despair coursing through him, Ace, he had fallen, a magma fist coming from the boys symbol of family to his chiselled chest. He had protected his brother 'til the bitter end. The Straw Hat punk was one of the most affected by Ace's death, he would even go as far to say that the boy was most deeply affected.

Whitebeard hated these bastards, they were hurting his family, his _nakama._ And he was reaching the end of his tether, soon, he too would perish and then none would stand between the Whitebeard pirates, his allies and their inevitable slaughter.

And with that realisation Edward Newgate woke from his rest of eternal slumber. He still had brats to protect after all, and from those thoughts rose Makarov Dreyar. They were one and the same and how Edward had never realised astounded himself, the newfound power was nice too.

But it was all too late because Ace had a hole in his chest, one that bled onto his poor younger brother, Luffy was screaming at the sky in shock, hands covered in the blood of his sworn brother.

He looked around at his family shedding blood in vengeance, not just for Ace but for their father as well, it brought a sad smile to his face, both kinds of brats had done that for him, both with the same consequences that never made his brats cease in their advances to defend their father.

Edward Newgate was Makarov Dreyar and Makarov Dreyar was Edward Newgate. They both understood that everything they knew would be sacrificed for their brattish children, everything was their life, and they would gladly drain their life source if it meant that their brats got to live to see another day.

It was then that he raised his hand to the sky, fingers in the shape of nakamaship within the guild that had rocked the very foundations the earth was built on. (He didn't dare think it but he was glad that his guild was legal, if this was what kind of judgement that the world government would bestow on any enemies then what would they do to an illegal _magical_ guild?).

"Fairy Law!" He shouted, golden light spilling from his massive build, a seal appeared beneath him, glowing brighter than the sun, brighter than that shitty admiral Kizaru. And even as it passed that point it grew brighter still, taking on the form of Whitebeards simply unadulterated love for his family.

Taking out this many enemy soldiers would surely kill him, this he understood. Despite how strong he was now there was no way _anybody_ could withstand taking down that many soldiers with Fairy Law. After all, _everything_ had consequences, where it be positive or negative these consequences shaped all futures.

He focused his efforts on the man who had taken Ace's life and stolen Luffy's brother. Akainu, one of the three admirals of the Marine, he focused the main energy of his soul on the admirals and Sengoku.

After all these four were quite formidable and his brats were nearing their end, he could not _would not_ allow that to occur, he would rather die!

(And maybe he had, in another universe, another time, another war).

Everyone else was of little consequence, his brats may be beaten currently but if he fried the big fish it would be assured that victory would be sweet and quick, it would also allow them time to escape the wrath of the Marines.

The only regret in his life as Edward Negate was that Ace had still died despite the strongest man taking him underneath his enormous arms. The other regret was that he had never asked the man who would be King of the Pirates to join his crew.

Monkey D. Luffy surely was the one who would usher in a new age, he could sense it, this was the Will of D. As Gol D. Roger had explained to him all of those years ago Newgate and Dreyar felt their heart soar in joy that the man who would become the King of the Pirates had been found.

That and the fact that they were once again saving their stupid brats from their impending doom. "Stupid kids, don't they understand that they need to run now?" He muttered to himself.

All around him Marines were looking at the strongest man alive in awe, what was happening to his body? Was that a devil fruit power? Was it part of his tremor tremor fruit? Or was it something much more sinister?

The Marines exchanged uneasy glances at which they conceded that they would either attack now while the man was distracted or flee in terror.

Well, fleeing was out of the question, Akainu would most likely kill any deserters on the spot.

That just left attacking the enormous man at the same time, he was standing stock still, how hard could it really be to kill a single man?

And with that last thought they all raced towards the still man. As they did a warm light washed over them.

The warmth quickly turned to a brutal torture of hot and cold, subjecting the Marines to both extremities, Akainu, Aokiji and Kizaru were among the first to fall. Sengoku was next, all stared in awe at the sheer _power_ radiating from the man.

In Sengoku's last moments he dearly regretted ever laying a finger on Roger's son. He cursed Whitebeard to high heaven and back down to hell as he was added to the ever increasing pile of unconscious soldiers.

And like that, it was all over. Makarov Dreyar might have regretted _knowing_ these things too late but he understood that it was fates destiny. "We will meet again one day my children."

And with that, Edward Newgate and Makarov Dreyar silently passed into the next world.

Hmm, idk whether to create this into a series or not because I have a couple of ideas on what to do for them, they could be interesting, let me know what you think. Pls read and review.


End file.
